First meetings
by Yukina Mika
Summary: Yamanbagiri's first meetings with three people who would later become some of the most important people in his life.


_Tsukumogami – spirits of objects that have existed for hundreds of years._

They are swords, manifested as humans by the sage's power.

Having lived for centuries, having seen countless births and losses, they have many experiences.

However, it seems like they haven't gotten the hang of emotions.

* * *

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro was the first of the swords to manifest at the sage's side.

Clothed in a tattered white cloth within the heart of a storm made from pale petals, he introduced himself in a small yet steady voice.

"I am Yamanbagiri Kunihiro… Does it bother you that I am a duplicate?"

The sage softly laughed and held out their hands. Steps by steps, they helped him get used to his new human body.

Having a human body was troublesome yet it brought him many wonderful experiences.

His master's hand was warm when they guided him through his first steps. Their fingers were nimble as they fix his clothes and combed through his hair to get rid of dirt from their first sortie. Their eyes sparkled warmly as he managed to learn the Hiragana characters and presented them his first ever report, written in shaky letters.

Together, he and the sage guided the newer swords through their confusion of having a body that was not made of steel.

Hisheart felt… light, as he reached to catch atantou who was about to fall.

* * *

Yamanbagiri may or may not be one of the most responsible swords.

That was what he would like to believe when the sage asked him to look after the many Toushirou as they led the second unit out on a mission in Hakata Bay.

"I am not asking you to babysit them." The sage had said. "I just want you to keep them company. The other tantou will, no doubt, be with their own clan and I have had no luck in summoning the Toushirou's big brother, Ichigo Hitofuri."

He had arched an eyebrow and asked. "What about Nakigitsune? Isn't he one of the Awataguchi?"

The sage sighed as they answered. "I just sent him on a twenty-four-hour expedition with the third unit last night. He won't make it back in time to look after them." Their voice was laced in regret and guilt.

Tugging at his hood, he nodded in understanding and watched as a relief smile crossed the sage's lips.

He adored the Toushirou. They were cute and they were very obedient, which would have made his work very easy if not for the fact that Midare kept asking if he wanted to wreak havoc with him and Namazuo constantly suggested that they should collect horse manicure.

He was helping Akita with his drawing when Maeda ran into the room, shouting that the sage was back.

There was a spark in his eyes that got his brothers' attention and Yamanbagiri remembered jumping to his feet and racing after the tantou – an impossible feat as tantou were the fastest when it came to speed – and shouting after them not to bother the sage.

He stopped when he saw the sage smiling as the Toushirou launched themselves at a person with hair as blue as the cloudless summer sky.

When their eyes met, the stranger flashed him a smile and mouthed a 'thank you' as the Toushirou clung to him like he was their lifeline.

Later, he learnt the name of that person – Ichigo Hitofuri, the much-awaited big brother of the Toushirou.

( "What do you think of him, Yamanbagiri-san?" The sage asked with a knowing smile. "Very charming isn't he?"

Yamanbagiri felt his face heated up and with a hand, he tugged at his hood while the sage giggled beside him.

For once, he was very thankful that the sage's room was sound-proofed. )

* * *

Yamanbagiri was one of those who frequently held the secretary title.

"I don't know what you expect, giving me such an important position." He always murmured as he sorted through the paperwork with the ease of someone who was used to do that boring work.

One of the other swords who regularly stationed at the sage's office was Mikazuki Munechika.

"He is old and is very experienced." The sage had explained.

They weren't friends but the easy air around Mikazuki always set him on the edge and got his heart racing.

Mikazuki was old, one of the oldest in term of forge age. He had experiences. Yamanbagiri did not doubt that but he did wish for the older sword to start taking things seriously.

The first time they were at the sage's office together, Mikazuki kept spouting innuendoes.

"Oh, is this what they call skin-ship?" Mikazuki coyly laughed as their hands touched when Yamanbagiri handed him the report.

His first reaction was tugging at his hood fervently and his eyes flew to his shoes. "Shut up!" He muttered and turned back to his work as fast as his body allowed him to, which was not as fast as he wanted as he heard the sage's laughter behind him.

His face was burning yet he felt content…

* * *

 _Where is he? Why is it so warm?_

His eyes open and he sits up slowly, as if he is in a daze. The towel on his head falls into his blanket-covered laps.

There is this warmth on his cheeks and he brings his hands up to hide behind them.

There is a basin next to his futon, a bowl of porridge, some water and a package of medicine on a tray.

He squints when he catches sight of a small slip of paper.

His hand feels almost dead when he picked it up and his face colors as he reads each word.

 _There is a disturbance near Atsukashiyama. Master wants to take a look even though they are very worried about you._

 _We asked Shokudaikiri-san to the porridge for you and consulted Yagen for some medicine._

 _Hope you have a speedy recovery._

 _Mikazuki Munechika and Ichigo Hitofuri_

 _P/s: Don't worry, Yamanbagiri-san, you are off-duty for the rest of the week! – The sage_

There is this fluttering in his chest as he rereads the letter and he swears that he is not smiling, no matter if he is so happy that he could cry.


End file.
